


Show Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual fanfiction here lmao, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, also my first fanfiction for haikyuu!!, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when  Hinata's name is called throughout the school on the loudspeakers? What does it mean when he is called to the office? Is the ball of energy in trouble? Kageyama is certainly curious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: HAIKYUU!! DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!
> 
> First KageHina fanfiction, here we go! I hope you enjoy it!

Kageyama Tobio. A tall boy with hair that resembled the color of a raven’s wings, and was usually frowning. His sharp eyes could pierce the soul, and one would feel instant intimidation if the setter’s gaze was caught. Some people see him as someone who could be angered easily, and honestly, the assumption held some truth. Some even saw him as the type to demand a fight if you accidentally bump into him. However, this is not Kageyama Tobio

Truth be told, the setter did have short, dark hair and sharp eyes. He did, in fact, tower over most people in his year. And yes, Kageyama had quite the temper when angry enough. But prior to popular belief, Kageyama is more polite than thought to be. There’s only one person who can really set Kageyama ablaze with fury.

Shōyō Hinata. Yes, this was the boy who could anger the setter more than anybody else. They were rivals, after all. Or- they used to be. Now the two boys were on the same team at Karasuno, and they surprisingly made an amazing duo when it came to playing volleyball.

The spunky ginger was not with him at the moment, however. Kageyama now sat in the far back of the stuffy algebra classroom, his pencil flying across the soft paper of his notebook. He was- unfortunately- taking notes on the teacher’s lecture about graphing polynomials. The setter really didn’t like algebra at all. In fact, he hated it with a burning passion, but he knew he had to get these notes done. Otherwise, he’d have to stay after class and finish them, which would waste precious practice time for volleyball. Heaving a sigh, Kageyama waited impatiently for the rambling teacher to switch to the next slide, watching the clock closely and tapping his fingers against the rickety, and graffiti-infested, desk. C’mon… Next slide already… The raven-haired boy’s thoughts continued in a bitter stream, as he was getting increasingly irritated with the teacher. The teacher himself seemed tired, as if the words that flowed lazily out of his chapped lips were forced. They probably were. Kageyama cast an almost threatening gaze to the teacher, his eyebrows knit together so tightly that it looked painful. The teacher, as if reading Kageyama’s mind, ceased his yammering and headed back to his desk, changing to the next slide with a quick click. Thank you… The setter resumed taking notes at an impressive speed, tuning out the teacher as he began to ramble again in that annoying, monotonous tone.

Once the powerpoint was finally over and the notes were finished, Kageyama shoved his well-kept algebra notebook into his bag swiftly and immediately glanced up at the clock. Ten minutes… Just ten more minutes and I’m out of here. The setter glanced at the teacher to see if he had wanted the class to spend these last minutes of class wisely, but the teacher was already tapping away at his computer instead of hovering over the students as he usually does. That must explain why the other students were sitting on each other’s desk and chattering away like the monkeys they are. Shaking his head, Kageyama’s eyes flickered back up to the clock. Automatically, he decided to wait out the last ten minutes and stay put at his desk instead of socializing with the other students. The setter tore his eyes away from the clock as a familiar buzz sounded. The bell? No. Must be an announcement. As if on cue, a voice sounded from the speaker that hung beneath the clock.

“Shōyō Hinata, please come to the front office. Shōyō Hinata, please come to the front office. Thank you.”

 _Hinata? What could that dumbass be up to now?_ Kageyama’s face relaxed into a slightly confused expression as the voice faded and the speaker clicked off. The setter began to tick off the reasons on why the decoy would have to head to the front office. _Could he be sick? No, he was fine yesterday… A family issue? No, Hinata has been talking about his family a lot lately, but in a fond manner. Maybe he’s in trouble?_ Kageyama scoffed quietly, smirking slightly to himself. Probably. That just might be it. It’s typical of that brat to get into trouble. Then again, he couldn’t help but worry just a tinge about the shrimp. The thought of Hinata getting hurt from trouble sent a feeling of slight unease down Kageyama’s spine. He sat slightly slouched in his seat now, mind racing with possibilities, his face blank. He had forgotten to keep his eyes on the clock now that his mind was wandering. When the bell finally rang, Kageyama flinched in surprise, the bell snapping him out of his thoughts. Nonetheless, he stood up and snatched his bag up, rushing to the door. Normally, Hinata would meet him- or, er, run past him- halfway and race him to the gym. The setter kept looking around, half expecting the ginger to show up from out of nowhere and blaze past him as he usually does. But he never caught a glimpse of Hinata, as he was nowhere to be seen. So, the setter slowed down to a fast-walking pace. Once Kageyama had reached the gym, he headed over to the others and nodded his head in a small greeting.

“Kageyama! Always on time, aren’t you?” Tanaka Ryuunosuke commented, his signature grin spreading across his face as he slung an arm around the setter. This guy could also get on Kageyama’s nerves from time to time. Not only did Tanaka take his shirt off spontaneously, but as an added bonus, the wing spiker would constantly yell at the top of his lungs. That is, until the captain simply gave him a lovely warning glare.

“Mm. You’re one to talk, baldy.” Kageyama responded calmly, ducking out from under Tanaka’s arm and turning to face him. Tanaka wrinkled his nose in dismay at the crude nickname but snickered otherwise.

“Ah, but my class is right over there!” Tanaka pointed over the raven-haired boy’s shoulder, “About five steps away from this gym! Convenient, eh?” The wing spiker beamed at Kageyama, crossing his arms.

“That’s really an underestimation, Tanaka,” Sugawara Koushi chided, wandering over to the two and putting his hands on his hips, “Not five steps away, no, more like ten steps, or twenty.” he reasons, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Tanaka moved to stand beside Sugawara and slapped his team mate’s back affectionately, making sure not to be too rough, “Suga-san, that doesn’t matter! What matters is how I get here before any of you!”

Sugawara flinched ever so slightly, narrowing his eyes in dismay, “You do realize we’re in the same class that’s ‘five steps away’,” The third year raised his hands and made quotation marks in the air with his fingers, “don’t you?” Kageyama couldn’t help but snort quietly, amused at how absent-minded Tanaka could be at times. Sugawara lowered his hand back down and slapped Tanaka right back on the back, but with more force than the wing spiker had originally used, which caused him to grunt in pain, “I get here at the same time as you, Tanaka.”

Tanaka rubbed his back- or at least the part he could actually reach- in sorrow, frowning now, “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Kageyama shook his head and looked away from the other two just as Sawamura Daichi, the captain, wandered over. Daichi must have just arrived. Surprisingly, his usual content smile was absent from his face. Instead, he wore a blank expression, though worry could be seen in his eyes. Curious, the setter turned to Daichi and bowed his head quickly in greeting, Tanaka and Sugawara merely waving.

“What’s wrong, Daichi? You look upset.” Sugawara noted, looking the captain over with mild concern. Daichi quickly offered his teammate a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine, Suga. Just wondering why Hinata had to pay a visit to the front office. Surely you all heard that announcement?” Daichi responded, crossing his arms tensely.

Kageyama quickly nodded in confirmation, “Yeah. I heard it.” The setter was relieved that someone other than himself was wondering about this too.

“Oi, Hinata’s _your_ little friend. You should know why he was sent up there, hm?” Tanaka pitched in, cocking a brow as he shot Kageyama a look. Said boy wrinkled his nose in dismay, taking a step back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The setter responded, cocking a brow, “besides, I couldn’t care less about that dumbass and the trouble he gets into.” he continued, muttering the last part bitterly. Because it was a lie. Kageyama did indeed care about Hinata. He was part of the team. Karasuno wouldn't be the same without the usual Hinata.

“Guess that means he doesn’t know.” Daichi mumbled, slightly surprised at the setter’s defensive tone.

“Don’t you race to get here or something? I didn’t see Hinata with you at all.” Sugawara adds, looking at the other setter. “Not that I expected him to be, what with that announcement.”

Just after Sugawara finished speaking, the doors to the gym slammed open, and a breathless Nishinoya Yuu stood in the doorway. He rushed over to Kageyama, grabbing the tall boy’s arms and shouting in distraught, “Where’s Hinata?!”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed for the umpteenth time that day as he pulled his arms free of Nishinoya’s grip with some effort, “I don’t know.” The boy responded in a calm tone, unlike the libero's frantic one.

Nishinoya’s hands covered his face as he whined dramatically, “My _poor_ kohai! What if he’s hurt?”

The libero’s worrying had set off Tanaka’s own anxiety, for Hinata was his kohai as well. He gritted his teeth and put a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder, “Hurt?!”

Before the duo could dive into a pit of concern, Daichi stepped forward, clearly unamused, “Cut it out, you two. Hinata’s probably fine. It’s probably nothing.”

Kageyama and Sugawara exchanged a glance, silently agreeing that Nishinoya and Tanaka were over dramatic at times. The duo eventually calmed down a bit- mostly because of Daichi’s deadly facial expression.

“Who are we waiting for now?” Sugawara piped up, looking around the gym before settling his gaze on their coach.

“Hmmm… Asahi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita…” Daichi began, humming in thought.

Nishinoya quickly cut the captain off, frowning, “And Hinata!” Tanaka nodded frantically in agreement.

“ _And Hinata._ ” Daichi added for their benefit, his voice strained with an irritated tone. Kageyama sighed and kept his gaze on the gym doors. He somewhat expected Hinata to show up and burst through those doors any minute now. However, when the doors finally did open, Asahi Azumane moved through them, Chikara Ennoshita following in after and smiling politely.

“Sorry we're late. You know how it is when it you talk to a teacher.” Asahi announced his entrance, shifting his bag on his shoulder as he headed towards the group. There was a small smile on his face. Kageyama still couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn't Hinata, though this little feeling of disappointment irritated him.

“We had a question for our project.” Ennoshita added, scratching his hair sheepishly.

"No worries, Asahi, Ennoshita. Did you see Hinata around?" Sugawara asked the two, tilting his head.

 

Asahi tilted his head before looking up at the gym ceiling in thought, "Hmmm... no. But I _did_ hear him get called up to the front office. What was that all about?" The ace scratched his head in wonder as his eyes grazed each of his teammates. Ennoshita nodded in agreement, having not seen Hinata around either.

 

"That's the thing- we don't know. It's probably nothing, however." Sugawara responded, everyone else silent as they thought of reasons on why Hinata could be in the front office.

 

"Honestly, you're all over thinking this. The shrimp probably forgot his lunch, or something stupid like that." Tsukishima's voice pitched in as he entered the gym smoothly, Yamaguchi following behind him like a duckling. Almost everyone had flinched in surprise, only Kageyama expected as much.

 

"Ehh? How did you hear us talking about him?" Tanaka asked in disbelief, his face taking on that famous look of disapproval he always did, which was unsurprisingly followed by Daichi's " _Tanaka, stop with that face._ "

 

Tsukishima merely shrugged, a knowing smirk spreading across his face, "I didn't. I just knew you guys would be worrying over the little nuisance." He moved to stand beside Sugawara, hands in his pockets.

 

"He's right, you know." Sugawara looked at Daichi pointedly, standing up straight and crossing his arms.

"Mm. Let's get to practice. Kiyoko, Ukai, and Takeda-sensei should be here soon." Daichi ordered, separating from the group and heading to the supply closet to retrieve the volleyballs needed for practice. Sugawara began to usher each player to their spot on the court, trying to get everyone on track.

Soon, practice was underway. Everyone was performing well, and practice was going smoothly. When the door to the gym opened, no one took notice at all, in fact. That is until a tired voice sounded out in the gym.

  
“Sorry I’m late.” The voice belonged to none other than Shōyō Hinata. His words were mumbled, but it had been quieter than usual in the gym, especially since the bubbly boy himself had been absent for a while. The words were heard nonetheless, and everyone turned their heads in surprise to look at the boy. Kageyama looked him over in surprise and realized the decoy didn’t look so good, which worried him only slightly. Those wild, curly ginger locks were definitely flatter and looking less flashy than usual. His bright brown eyes that were usually alight with excitement or curiosity were dulled with exhaustion and half lidded. Not to mention, his small figure was hunched. What was wrong with him?

“ _Hinata!_ You worried me sick!” Nishinoya burst out in relief, dashing over to his kohai as if the poor decoy’s life was at stake. Tanaka dashed right after him, standing on the ginger’s other side. Once the libero stood beside Hinata to get a closer look, his eyes widened. His hand slowly reached out as if to steady Hinata whilst he spoke, “Oi… What happened to you? Are you okay?”

Hinata just stood there, in his own world. If warning sirens hadn’t already been ringing in Kageyama’s head, they sure as hell were now. That dumbass should have spoken by now! What’s with him, damn it?! After a few seconds, a light seemed to go off in Hinata’s head, or a signal of sorts, and the boy jolted himself and stood up straight, “Yeah! Yes, I’m fine! Sorry…” His voice was rushed, and the jumbled words were followed by a sheepish grin.

Kageyama was about to move forward and teach the nuisance a lesson for making him worry at all in the first place when Daichi stepped forward.

“Are you sure?” The coach’s tone was a skeptical one, and the way he approached Hinata resembled that of a man trying to approach a wounded animal. Hinata nodded frantically, although it looked more like violent headbanging.

“Do you mind telling us why you were in the office?” Sugawara pitched in, moving away from Asahi’s side in order to stand beside Daichi. Meanwhile, Tanaka and Nishinoya shared an anxious glance. Kageyama stared right at the decoy, his patience to know the reason running out rather quickly.

With a tired sigh, the said decoy rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I’ll tell you… I was falling asleep in my English class and-”

Kageyama cut in with a snort, “Typical.”

“Shut up!” Hinata snapped, having enough of a spark to retort, although it was a lame one. Still, it somewhat relieved Kageyama. Clearing his throat, Hinata continued, “Anyways, before Kageyama interrupted me, I was talking about falling asleep in English. Well, my English teacher’s very strict. He called the office and reported that I wouldn’t wake up, and that was the last straw for the office. See, I was falling asleep in all of my other classes, too. And I didn’t know why. I even went to bed early for once the night before!”

Sugawara nodded, while Daichi had a confused look on his face. Kageyama then remembered that in their P.E. class and their science class, the sleepy ginger had been constantly falling asleep. Tsukishima spoke up, “And? That’s it? Because you just couldn’t keep your head up? That’s stupid.” the blonde snickered, for he had been expecting something more dramatic or interesting. Yamaguchi joined in on Tsukishima’s snickering, which was predictable, even when he whispered, “Good one, Tsukki!” The pair earned themselves a glare from the coach, who silenced them instantly. Kageyama internally smirked at the fact that he was not receiving that deathly look.

“But that’s not all!” Hinata insisted, glaring at Tsukishima and his little sidekick.

“Go on, Hinata.” Sugawara waved his hand encouragingly, smiling politely.

The decoy nodded and continued hurriedly, “When I got to the office and talked to the front desk lady, I kept falling asleep while she was talking! I guess that was enough for her, and she ordered me to go to the nurse, saying that the way I kept falling asleep wasn’t normal. When I got to the nurse, she said the same thing, and I had to call my mom.”

“What did your mother say?” Asahi asked quietly, tilting his head in curiousity.

“Well, I told her about the sleepy issue, and she asked me if I ate a small, white circle thing. And I remembered eating something like that, because I thought it was part of my cereal. Like a marshmallow, or something. Then, she told me that it was my dad’s sleeping pill.” The boy added rather sheepishly.

“A sleeping pill?” Tanaka echoed, his eyes widening, to which Hinata nodded.

“My dad has trouble sleeping, so he takes a pill that helps him go to sleep. I guess he forgot to take it and left it on the table in the morning. It’s happened before, but not to me. My mom ends up accidentally taking them sometimes.” The ginger shrugged.

“What a dumbass.” Kageyama spoke quietly, stepping forward and glaring down at his teammate, “You don’t just eat random shit that you find. Where’s your common sense?”

“It looked like a mini-marshmallow!” Hinata exclaimed, defending himself as he glared back up at the setter and balled his fists, “You can’t just waste a precious mini-marshmallow!”

The raven haired boy wrinkled his nose in disgust, “You’re so stupid it hurts, you know that?”

But the boy didn’t have time to respond to Kageyama, for he started falling backwards. His eyes widened as he watched Hinata fall in what seemed like slow motion. _Eh?! He’s falling asleep_ now _?!_ Instinct overtaking him, the setter reached out and grabbed the ginger by the wrist, but he was a bit too late.

Because of this, Kageyama fell with the decoy, which landed him in the most awkward position on top of the poor small boy. The setter had closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain of their fall. However, the pain was nothing compared to the position the two of them were in. Once his eyes had fluttered open, Kageyama realized that he was, indeed, straddling Hinata’s hips. His hands were placed in spots that made it look like he was pinning the smaller down.

Beneath him, Hinata had opened his eyes slowly with a groan, “ _Owwww…_ ” the pain was clear in the ginger’s voice, and all the setter could do was stare. Once reality hit them like a ton of bricks, both of the teammate’s faces lit up like wild fires. Hinata’s ears were red, which if the timing hadn’t been so terrible, Kageyama might have noted how much cuter that made the ginger, although he’d never admit it.

And to make matters worse, everyone was staring. Then, there was laughter, which mostly consisted of Tsukishima’s and Yameguchi’s. Nishinoya and Tanaka were catcalling, which was typical of them. Daichi, Asahi, and Sugawara looked more concerned than anything. Ennoshita looked confused.

The chaos was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for reading as always <3


End file.
